A New Era
by Dis da Geek
Summary: Something dark is stalking the grounds of Hogwarts. Thestrals go missing, students go savage, and there's a secret that Hufflepuff house can't hide anymore. Phoenix Bullstrode attends Hogwarts for the first time, not very excited though. Her new House can't stand her, the other students hate her, and she seems to always be the cause of everyone's problems, but maybe she can fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Fog gushed from the steam engine, onto the platform in front of her feet; her normal, everyday feet. Phoenix frowned with displeasure. Bustling students and parents rushed about, searching for pets, older siblings, and luggage. Her own parents were standing a little ways away, looking for someone to kiss up to. She was a pureblood, and although she had been told all her life to be proud of her blood status, she couldn't help feeling ashamed by it. She wasn't the only one either. Ever since Lord Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter, all purebloods had been scorned. She hated Harry Potter. Not because he had defeated the Dark Lord, not at all. She was quite glad that he had done that. The reason being that because of him, she was judged by everyone. If she gave it real thought, she hated everyone around her; her fellow first years, her parents, the staff, everyone.

She hunched her shoulders and focused on the ground in front of her. She was about to go look for a compartment when she heard a voice.

"Hey Harry. What's up mate?" Phoenix spun around and hate lit her eyes when she saw _him_. There he was all smug and proud. He stood straight and calm, obviously not caring about anything. Her eyes traveled down to a boy, his son, about her age she assumed standing next to him, looking just as smug. How disgusting they both were. Why did he have to ruin her life? Why couldn't she have been a half blood or Muggleborn? Now, Muggleborns were seen as royalty, almost; the privileged.

Phoenix was deep in dark thoughts, oblivious to the world moving around her; like the moon on a dark night. So caught up in her hatred, she never saw the trolley. The cart was careening around the platform, causing mayhem. The boy pushing it was given venomous looks from parents and students alike, but no one tried to stop him. Her eyes darkened. She would put an end to it. Without warning, it broke a part under the hands of the older boy with black hair. The bar fell from his hands and clattered to the ground. His momentum carried him across the cobbles, until he was sprawled out next to his scattered luggage. Phoenix smirked and looked away imperiously.

"Hey!" he yelled and cursed when his owl, in its cage, rolled across the cobblestones, landing with a squeak in front of Phoenix's feet. She kicked the cage away gently, but the older boy was still glaring at her spitefully. Of course he knew it was her who had caused the 'accident'.

"What?" she snarled at him, her teeth barred. He looked surprised for a moment at her ferociousness but hid it quickly.

"I know you did it, brat." He retaliated, pointing to his trolley. His eyes glanced at her parents standing behind her. "Oh, but I wouldn't expect anything else from a Bulstrode." He sneered and tapped the dismantled trolley with his wand. When it was reassembled, he pushed it back to the train and continued on his way. Phoenix glared at his retreating back angrily.

"Stop picking fights with the miscreants, Nicole. There is someone we want you to meet." Her father said crisply, like his only daughter hadn't done anything worse than step on a spider. She had to bite her tongue to keep a smart remark back. For as long as she could remember, she had called herself Phoenix. Both her parents had been Slytherins. She expected to be as well, but there were things she didn't understand fully about herself. Unlike her parents she wasn't interested in the dark arts. She could see the allure, and the reasons behind using the dark magic, but it didn't interest her in the slightest. She had been more interested in being alone to think.

Her father, a tall thin man with a gray beard, marched her over to a blond couple and their son.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy how nice to see you again!" Her father gave his most smarmy smile, and raised his hand to shake Mr. Malfoy's. "Is this your son? He looks just like you. And your lovely wife." He said. The Malfoys looked very uncomfortable and Mrs. Malfoy gave her father a forced smile. They screamed uneasy.

"Hello Ervin. How lovely to see you again." Mrs. Malfoy said. She had a pretty voice, and even prettier hair. It was a shiny blond, not pale like Mr. Malfoy's, but warm, like honey.

"This is our son, Scorpius. He will be a first year." She put her arm protectively around her son, and gave Mr. Bulstrode a cold look. The boy, Scorpius, looked her father up and down several times, his eyes resting for a little longer on the brooch he pinned every day to his cloak.

Unlike Scorpius, she didn't bother inspecting these new people. She didn't care at all about these new people any more than eating Cockroach Clusters. Phoenix didn't care at all about the hostility in the air either. All she wanted was to get away and sleep. She hadn't slept in three days.

Just then, her mother ran out of nowhere and almost tackled Mr. Malfoy to the ground in a hug. He staggered back several feet, his arms pin wheeling. Awkwardly, he patted her on the back. Mrs. Malfoy's jaw dropped and she pulled Scorpius away. The poor woman's eyes were as round as saucers. She felt her father's hands tighten on her shoulders. Without even looking, she knew his upper lip was curling into a snarl, the same snarl she got when irritated.

Her mother finally detached herself from the poor man's arms, and stood back. That ridiculous smile stretched her pug like face grotesquely. Millicent Bulstrode was tall, ugly, and very busty. She straightened her gaudy green robes and gave Mr. Malfoy a simpering grin. Millicent overflowed with enthusiasm and excitement at seeing Mr. Malfoy. The commotion attracted the attention of quite a few people in the area, including the questioning gaze of a red headed girl, too young to go to Hogwarts.

"Hello, Draco." She said almost breathlessly. "It's been so long! You look great. Your son looks just like you! Oh how I've missed you."

Draco stood uncomfortably for a moment, fixing his own robes.

"Yes, Millicent it's been too long. This is Scorpius, and my wife, Astoria. You look… great too." Astoria stood stone faced behind him, clearly furious at Millicent.

"Well, this is my daughter Nicole! She and Scorpius will have so much fun together in Slytherin. Just like we used to! She is especially talented in potions." The over-exited woman babbled. That last part was a complete lie. Phoenix didn't much care for potion making. She couldn't even make a Wart Potion correctly. She also had no interest in being friends with Scorpius. He seemed too… subdued.

"Mother, may I get on the train now?" Phoenix asked in her dreary voice. She tried to pull away gently in the direction of the train, but her mother wasn't having any of it.

"No!" she snarled, before softening her voice to a sickeningly sweet tone, "Why don't you introduce yourself to the Malfoys?"

Phoenix stared at her for a minute, contemplating her choices. Her mother's wide, fake smile and glinting malicious eyes was enough to cow the most obnoxious child, but over the years Phoenix had come to see it as pathetic. She decided to go with the most entertaining choice, despite the consequences that would ensue.

A small smile formed. "Didn't you already do that mother?"

Before Phoenix could even blink, her mother slapped her. "I said, introduce yourself, dear."

Phoenix turned back to Draco, looked him in the eye, and said, "My name is Nicole Bulstrode, but I prefer to be called Phoenix. I am not even remotely good at potions, I am a first year, and I don't care what house I am sorted into." The hands on her shoulders tightened into a vice like grip. A low, animalistic growl could be heard coming from her father. Even with her back turned to him, she could practically see his fat face turning red with anger.

Phoenix continued to stare down Mr. Malfoy, daring him to say anything. He looked at her wearily, but there was something else, pity. He turned away and said something in Astoria's ear. She nodded, gave him a peck on the cheek, and guided Scorpius away.

"Millicent, can I talk to you alone?" he asked quietly staring at Phoenix.

"What could be wrong, Draco?" she asked. Phoenix trained her eyes on the ground. She knew what to do when things like this happened; head down, mouth closed, and act like a statue. She had overheard so many horrible conversations; she still had nightmares about some of them. The majority of the talks seemed to be about her or Harry Potter. Those she didn't hate so much because most were about her parents and their friends plans to ruin his life, but none were even remotely possible. Besides, they were drunk when plans like those were made.

"Millicent, please. Especially not with Nic-Phoenix here." At the mention of her name, Phoenix's head snapped up in surprise. No one had ever called her Phoenix on her request before. For the first time, Phoenix felt the beginnings of respect form for this man.

The atmosphere turned icy between this man and her parents. "Her name is Nicole." Ervin said. Her mother continued to stare at Draco, until she pushed Phoenix roughly toward the train.

"Go." She said harshly. Without hesitation Phoenix bounded into the train and ran to the back, not at all curious about the conversation happening right under her window. Raised voices floated through the window, but no words could be made out.

She sat down in the compartment, and took a deep breath. She rubbed her shoulder were her father's nails had been digging in earlier. After a few minutes, she got up to close the door. She glanced across the hall, and to her surprise Harry Potter's son sat in the compartment across the hall. His dark eyes studied her, her own glared daggers at him. He didn't seem surprised, but he did seem almost disappointed. Both young students tried to stare the other down. Finally, Phoenix had to look away. She couldn't explain it, but she was scared. Scared of a boy she didn't even know; how shameful. She shut the door hurriedly and locked it. Sliding to the floor, she put her head in her hands and fell asleep.

* * *

Hours later, Phoenix snapped awake to the sound of excited voices outside. It took her a moment to remember where she was, but she quickly came to her senses. Her body was stiff from her contorted sleeping position. Her watch said four o' clock. She had been asleep for five hours; a new record. Her bones popped as she stretched. When she was done, she pressed her ear to the door to listen to the commotion outside.

"How about those Cauldron Cakes, Al?"

"Nah, those Licorice Wands look better."

"Let's get a bit of everything!"

Phoenix rolled her eyes. It was just the food trolley. Was she hungry? No, not really. Not enough to need food. Walking back to the bench, she pulled a book out of her bag; _The Midnight Thief_ by Cornelia Funke; one of her favorites. While she read, she let all of her emotions drift away. An hour later, she heard a thump on the compartment door. Her eyes flicked up, she didn't move, but she did listen.

"Do you know where that girl is, Al?" it was the black haired boy from the platform. She could make out his silhouette through the warped glass of the compartment door. She slowly reached up and twisted the knob until the lights were out.

"Who?" a voice replied, Al, she assumed. At least no one noticed the lights dimming through the glass.

"The little brat who made my trolley fall apart. Short, brown hair, average looking." The boy replied. Phoenix's heart was pounding in her chest. She put the book down gently and drew out her wand. She knew many defensive spells, but the boy outside was at least a fourth year, and probably knew more. She knew the spells in theory, so she hadn't had a chance to practice. Her breath came heavy and she tried to quiet the noise. If she got into a fight, would she be expelled before the school year even began?

There was silence. She knew he would tell the older boy. Why shouldn't he? He didn't owe her anything. Phoenix was preparing for a fight, when, "No. Sorry, but I'll tell you if I see her."

"Are you sure?" the boy asked again, urgently.

She heard Al sigh, and he said, "Yes, James."

"What about in here? It's locked! She must be in here!" James' voice grew excited, and the door rattled in its frame.

"No one's in there James. I saw a man come and lock it. He said the empty compartments are always locked." Al lied smoothly. The shaking stopped.

"You sure no one's in there?"

Al must have nodded, because a reply wasn't heard.

"Whatever," James said, clearly disgruntled. "If you see her, tell me. I have a good hex I want to give her."

"Whatever James." Al said casually. Phoenix let her breath out slowly, sinking into the cushions of the seat. She owed Al bigtime now. Al and his group of friends continued chatting loudly about their summers. Then, they got quiet.

"No man came and locked that door, Al." a girl said quietly.

"I know." Al replied firmly, and that was the end of it.

A little while later, Phoenix changed into her new school robes. She loved the smell of the new cloth. The plain black socks had the Hogwarts insignia on the side, soon to be filled with her house crest.

The lamps lit inside her compartment, shedding a warm glow on everything. Outside, the sun set and the moon rose slowly.

The train shuddered to a halt in Hogsmeade Station. Phoenix had heard of the town, but had never been. She was mildly curious, but was mainly worried about the Sorting. Her parents hadn't told her much just that she would definitely be in Slytherin, like them.

She listened at the door, waiting for everyone to clear out of the back of the train before leaving. When she was sure she didn't hear anything, she pulled her trunk down, and opened the compartment door.

She started to pull her trunk behind her, when she heard a noise. Her trunk landed with a thud on her foot. She cursed, and jumped out of the way, searching for the source of the noise, wand raised.

She turned around too late.

"Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew out of her hand, and out the window, and her heart sank. She was defenseless.

"Confundus!" suddenly, she couldn't think, and her feet wouldn't move properly. She landed with a thud on the hard wood.

"Did you really think I believed my brother's lie?" James appeared above her. His eyes were angry pools of green.

"Furnuncula!" he shouted, wand pointed at her face. Painful boils erupted all over, forming red fleshy constellations.

James laughed coldly. "That'll teach you to mess with me, brat!" he hissed in her ear. She heard him run off down the hall. She stood up shakily when he had gone, and leaned against the wall for support. Bile rose in her throat, and she swallowed it thickly. When she was sure she wasn't going to vomit all over the place, she hauled her trunk up, and dragged it outside into the cool night air. Angry tears formed, and she wiped them away, furious.

Sweat beaded her forehead from carrying the trunk on her own, making the boils hurt even worse. No one stood on the platform. _Great_ , she thought, _not_ _even_ _day_ _one and I'm already lost_. Where was her wand? The lanterns hanging from poles offered little light. The small platform was wet and muddy; foot prints headed towards the woods then split in two directions, one to a lake, and another up a cliff.

She was looking around furtively, trying to decided what to do, when she heard pounding footsteps behind her. Dismay washed through her, she expected it was James, wanting to make her suffer more. It wasn't.

"Are you Nicole Bulstrode?" asked a tall man. He panted heavily from running, and his robes had mud on the hem, and his shoes were caked with the stuff. She nodded her head stiffly, not in the mood to correct him.

"What's wrong?" he asked guiding her into the light. His eyes widened in shock when he saw her face.

"Who did that to you?" he asked aghast. Phoenix remained silent. The man's mouth set in a grim line.

"Will you let me heal you?" he asked gently. Phoenix nodded. She was grateful he wasn't pressing her for information, but he would definitely question her later. He pointed his wand at her face and muttered a spell she couldn't make out. The swelling and pulsing pain faded until it was gone completely, replaced by smooth cool skin. She felt her face, relieved.

He smiled kindly at her. "Now, let's get properly introduced. I am Professor Longbottom." He held out his hand. On his left was an engagement band; a silver ring with small onyx vines sprouting from the various points and wrapping around his finger. The vines moved and twisted again and again, almost like snakes.

"Phoenix, not Nicole." She said stiffly. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Thank you." She added quickly. He smiled kindly and nodded slightly.

"I've lost my wand. Can you help find it?" she asked. He nodded again.

He raised his own wand and said, "Accio Wand!" She heard a rattle behind her. A streak of brown whipped past her and landed in the Professor's out stretched, dirt covered hand. Without a word he handed it to her and started to walk away, into the trees, heading toward the glassy lake.

* * *

Okay, so I haven't updated Freedom's Wings in forever and I'm sorry. I've just been really... I don't know. I think I'll try to update more, but highschool, sadly, is seen as more important that Fanfiction. *sigh* I hope you like this. Thanks so so much for all of your support!


	2. Chapter 2

A New Era 2:

The trek through the woods was silent, but not in the slightest bit awkward. Mainly because Phoenix kept tripping over roots and rocks, cursing each time. Professor Longbottom, would smile at her and chuckle, glancing every so often. She wasn't sure why, but he didn't seem to mind her snide comments.

"Why aren't there any lights out here?" she grumbled. He chuckled softly.

"Well, most first years prefer to stay with Hagrid when going to the lake." He said. She gave him a withering look, which made him laugh even more. She fought a smile that kept trying to make an appearance. She failed.

When they got to the lake, the last first years were just getting in to boats, more like clumsy monkeys than first year Hogwarts students.

The lake was glassy, smooth and sparkling in the full moon light. More than two dozen boats were docked on the shore, each holding two students, except for one. A tall boy was clambering into the last, the light gleaming off his white hair. To her dismay, she realized it was the Malfoy boy, Scorpius. Her mother better not hear about this.

"Hullo, Professor Longbottom! Who's that?" A mountain of a man stood on the shore, holding a long piece of parchment, sections of it were crumpled like it had been sat on more than once. His shaggy beard was like a jungle with streaks of gray, and his black eyes shone merrily. His brows were crinkled in thought as he looked down his list. "That, Nicole Bulstrode? Where she been?" he asked loudly. Phoenix had to grit her teeth, and her face flushed slightly. At least it was dark. Every student turned to look at her, some curious but most with disdain. Scorpius was the only one who ignored her, studying the water.

"Yes, it is." Professor Longbottom said, speaking to the man. "Go on. It was nice to meet you Nicole." He lightly pushed her forward before turning around and heading back into the woods at a leisurely pace, whistling a happy tune. Where ever he was going, he didn't seem to need light to find it.

Nicole turned back to the group. The air began to buzz with chatter. Some students gave her uneasy glances, but Scorpius stared at bottom of the boat, apparently he had come to the same conclusion she had.

"Hullo Nicole, I'm Professor Hagrid. Go over there ter Scorpius. Don't worry, ya won't have ta row the boat. It'll do all the work." Hagrid said, smiling down at her kindly. Phoenix watched him tuck his scroll away, and walk over to the largest boat, which was three times the size of the others. Phoenix walked over to Scorpius, and settled down quickly. It didn't wobble in the slightest. It must have some spell on it to keep it balanced. The last she needed was to make a fool of herself in front of everyone.

"Why did you have to be late?" asked Scorpius, scowling at the swinging lantern hooked to the prow. The boats had just started to move, gliding through the water soundlessly. Under other circumstances, it would have been peaceful.

"What, no one wanted to sit with you either?" she spat. His head whipped up, anger flashing in his eyes, but it dwindled quickly. His shoulders slumped and he moved to the back of the boat, and she to the front. Through a wordless agreement, neither spoke to the other for the remainder of the journey.

The boats drifted into a large cavern, covered by a curtain of vines under a cliff. A long dock blocked the shore, the boats bumped gently against it. The students began to get out. When Phoenix went to exit, she placed her foot against a section of algae covered wood, slipping in the process. She fell back with a yelp against Scorpius, who caught her in surprise. She glared at him, and hurriedly scrambled onto the dock.

"Oh, looks like your girlfriend didn't appreciate that, Scorpius!" yelled a brunet girl a few paces away. She was surrounded by a gaggle of pretty girls who all giggled. The commotion attracted the attention of other students who smirked at each other. The small gathering wasn't enough to get Hagrid's attention, and it didn't seem like these students had any interest in telling him.

"Shut up, Nancy." Scorpius said, glowering at her as well. The girl raised her eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Wow, so mummy's baby boy speaks, does he?" she said, sticking her bottom lip out into a pout. Her minions all giggled, louder this time. A few of the bystanders joined in. Phoenix narrowed her eyes.

"Did you have to take your confidence pills this morning? Or is your girlfriend using the Imperious Curse on you?" a tall blonde added. Snickers erupted in the cavern.

Scorpius's cheeks were bright red, and he trained his eyes on the ground. Phoenix was stunned that Scorpius was just letting these brats walk all over him. She didn't like him much, but even she felt a little sorry for him.

"Oh my, look at his face! I didn't know anyone could be that red!" someone else called out. The chortling continued, and Phoenix had had enough.

"Back off." She snarled at the brunette who was clearly the ring leader of the group. Silence spread through the crowd. The surprise showed on every face. Phoenix smiled inwardly; they weren't used to their victims fighting back.

"What're you going to do? Curse me?" Nancy asked, dramatically, smirking. The surprise was gone, but more than a few didn't seem to find the situation amusing anymore. Three boys left as soon as Phoenix had spoken. The majority of them seemed to know what she was capable of. It would seem that word had travelled about her strangeness.

This girl hadn't heard. Phoenix smiled softly. "If you really want me to, sure." She marched up to Nancy, and stood barely an inch away. Their breath mingled together. Phoenix noticed with satisfaction that Nancy's eyes had filled with a little bit of fear. Then, she began to concentrate on Nancy's hair, eyes closed.

"What's she doing?" someone whispered. Then a scream sounded to her left. Her eyes flew open and Phoenix beamed triumphantly. The girl's hair writhed like a nest of snakes, tangling itself into a knot.

"What have you done!" Nancy screamed. She shoved Phoenix away. Her anger at Nancy was gone, replaced with approval. Nancy put her hands on her hair, tugging fruitlessly. When it became apparent that she could not untangle the knot, she took off after Professor Hagrid who was leading the students away. The small crowd dissipated, leaving Scorpius and Phoenix alone on the dock.

A snicker escaped her. And then another and another and soon Phoenix was almost doubled over laughing. When she had control of herself again, she looked up to see Scorpius glaring at her. Her mirth quickly died. She knew why he was mad, but had hoped he would be a little grateful.

"I didn't need your help." He stated. His pale features were twisted in frustration, and shame. This time she felt no pity.

Her upper lip curled. "From where I was standing, it seemed like it. Stand up for yourself more." She turned around, heading toward the retreating knot of students. From the back of the group she could see Nancy, in tears telling Professor Hagrid what had happened. He cast a glance towards Phoenix who straightened and stuck her chin out defiantly. She watched as he talked to the fretting girl, who if possible, became even more distraught. Apparently Professor Hagrid agreed with Phoenix that the girl deserved it.

They continued walking, and soon came to the steps of the great castle. It was one of the most magnificent buildings she had ever seen. Countless towers and turrets decorated the top, balconies, and windows thirty feet high glowed warmly. The stars twinkled joyfully down at it, and the moon seemed to give it an ethereal glow. Beautiful flowers bloomed in the cracks of the stone.

The students gathered in the central courtyard, gazing in awe of the goliath of a castle. Phoenix was the first to look around were they were. Arches surrounded them, each carved with delicate dragons. There were steps leading up to the immense oak doors of the school. On the opposite side of the courtyard, were three arched entry ways. One was large enough for a carriage, and the other two seemed to be for people walking in and out. The thick grass under her feet was springy and glittered in the torchlight. A few statues gazed from stone eyes in their own little corners. In the middle of the courtyard, there was also a statue, but it was the biggest and most eye catching. It was a large bird with thousands of intricately carved feathers. As she got closer, she noticed that each was engraved with a name and a number. They were the names of the countless lives lost in the Battle of Hogwarts. The number was obviously the age they had died at. Phoenix stopped at the base of the statue. It was at least two times her height and the wingspan had to be more than twenty feet. The feathers shimmered in different colors, but the head was gold. A plaque on the pedestal said:

In respect to the brave people who sacrificed their lives for us. This Phoenix is in respect for the man who kept the light of hope lit; Professor Albus Dumbledore. Do not forget their sacrifice.

She looked up at the eyes, mesmerized by them. She liked that her name was associated with such regal a statue. It was a truly magnificent monument. She placed a hand on one of its talons. "Thank you." She mumbled. She turned away from the bird, heading to the open doors. Her progress was halted by a creaking from behind her. She turned around, her guard up. She watched in fascination as the majestic statue changed its position, resting its head under a wing and closing its eyes.

She blinked a few times. It was a living statue. She knew of the moving photographs she had at home, but never of a living statue. It was unexpected, but that was to be anticipated at Hogwarts. She was at the most magical school of all time, after all.

She was the last student in, but that didn't bother her. It was hard to miss the tall blond head of Scorpius in the middle of the group and the messy head of Nancy towards the back. With those two before her, no one would pay her any mind at all. That and the Potter boy as well. She hoped with all her heart they weren't in the same house.

"Alright, then. Welcome ta Hogwarts, first years! I'm goin ta lead ya into the Great Hall, which is right behind this here door. Yer gonna go in a line, o' course. Well, come on!" he smiled kindly at them, gently ushering them to form a line. When that was done, he looked at all of them, smiling. When he turned his attention to her, he winked. It was so fast, she almost didn't see it, but she knew he had. She was starting to like him.

Hagrid turned around, and knocked three times on the big doors. They swung open. A forest of pointed black hats, similar to the one on her own head, turned to look at the first years.

Every face was lit with excitement and sheer happiness. It was plain to see that they were all curious about the younger students.

A few first years shyly waved to older siblings. Some of the oldest students smiled friendly at Phoenix. She scowled in confusion. Perhaps they didn't know who she was. Did they think her nervous? She wasn't exactly anxious, but wary. She hadn't thought to ask her parents how the sorting happened, and since she had no friends, it wasn't like she had anyone to ask. Well, she did have Bernstein, but she hadn't thought to ask her parent's ancient butler who never seemed to notice her, or anyone for that matter.

The first years began to enter the Great Hall. It was massive. The ceiling was so high it was lost in the clouds. Phoenix did a double take. _Clouds_? Inside? How? After the shock, she realized it must be enchanted. It was a fine enchantment. She almost smiled to see live owls swooping around the ceiling and then leaving through a small hole that led to the outside world.

Floating below the sky were hundreds of glowing candles. The golden light illuminated every face, giving it a gentle look. She wondered how her face appeared. At the end of the Hall, was a long table, facing the students. More than a dozen Professors smiled at the new students. However, there was one who was not. A somber faced woman sat on the far right, not talking to her colleagues, not even studying the first years. She sat still, and stiffly, like she was hurting. Her wispy blonde hair, almost white, was done in an intricate braid around her head. Her robes were a deep green, with gold and white designs stitched in. She was beautiful, but the stress lines on her face made her look much older than she should be. Phoenix wondered what she taught.

She continued to scan the head table, oblivious to the other students. In the middle was a woman who looked to be over a thousand years old. She had white hair that was pulled back into a bun, and square spectacles. She had a small, gentle smile, her eyes crinkled. Her gnarled hands were crossed in front of her, and she sat in a large throne like chair. Briefly, she made eye contact with Phoenix. The old woman's smile faded a little, but she quickly regained it. Phoenix didn't smile back.

Towards the end of the left side, she saw Professor Longbottom getting settled into his place. He laughed with a young man to his right, sharing a joke. He brushed the dirt out of his hair, showering the table with it. The other man rolled his eyes, before flicking his wand, cleaning it away. Professor Longbottom, glanced up and looked Phoenix in the eye. He gave a small nod and smiled conspiratorially. She nodded back and the ghost of a smile graced her face.

The first years gathered before the head table. The small group pressed forward, most eagerly waiting but some looked rather sick.

A stool was before them, and on it was a hat. It was old, and dirty. Frayed strings stuck out at odd angles. Tears and creases gave it a face. The brim was floppy and the top sagged. Strangely, it looked tired, but it was just a hat, not living.

A short man, barely taller than the stool, stood next to it. He was also quite old, but not as much as the woman in the middle, who must be the Headmistress. He had a certain spring in his step, that showed that he still felt young. His wild hair stuck out at odd angles. It was brown at the ends, but faded to gray. He beamed so brightly, it was almost disturbing. In his left hand was a scroll, tied with a piece of purple ribbon.

Then, the hall went silent. Every eye was trained on the hat. Phoenix was puzzled. What was interesting about this old hat? Then it started to talk. After the moving statue in the courtyard, it really shouldn't have come as a surprise, but it just seemed so absurd. Even so, she listened intently.

Though I may seem ugly,

I am quite more than I seem,

Yet I know who you are,

From places near and far,

I have seen all the thoughts abroad,

So don't dismiss me as a fraud,

As another old relic,

I have seen the darkest darkness,

The brightest hope,

Now were I come,

Is by far more great,

There were four wizards of late,

Known by all the land,

Gryffindor the Brave,

Hufflepuff the Healer,

Ravenclaw the Wise,

Slytherin the Cunning,

These four are more than a name,

They unified all and fame,

Was given to those deserving,

Darkness will rise,

Fear and despise,

Will grow for the Hero,

And the foe will be greater than ever before,

Beware hatred of a name,

And do not fall for the twisted game.

The hat fell silent, murmurs rose through the Hall, some intrigued, but a few voiced concern. What could the hat possible mean? The whispers faded after a few moments though. The happy atmosphere quickly filled in the palpable unease.

There was movement at the head table. The Headmistress stood up, despite her old age she was still very graceful, almost cat like. Her robes swished on the floor. The candles gave her face a kindly glow.

"Well, let's get started shall we?" again, her appearance deceived her; her voice was strong and firm. She waved a hand at the short man, who nodded. He cleared his throat and opened the scroll, the purple silk falling to the ground, twisting in the air like a snake.

"Andric, Felix." The short man said. The room became silent. No one said a word, but the sound of rustling fabric could be heard as students moved to get a good look at the boy. His face was white and sweat beaded on his upper lip. His messy, brown hair was combed perfectly against his round face. He took a few shaky steps, but soon he walked steadily, taking the two stairs in one giant step. In a few short seconds he had gone from nervous to excited. He picked the hat up, off the stool and placed it on his head. The whole room held its breath. Phoenix gazed curiously at the hat.

A few seconds ticked by, then the hat's mouth opened and it yelled, "Gryffindor!" The boy leapt off the stool and handed the hat to the tiny Professor. He smiled broadly, striding over to the long table on the right. Cheering and waving from the table continued for quite a while. Someone yelled, "We were first, we were first!" over and over again. Finally, they settled down to watch the next sorting.

"Atkins, Jemma." Was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Austins, Nancy." The spoiled girl from earlier, walked confidently up to the stool, despite her ratty hair, plopping the hat on her head. The wait wasn't long, but not nearly as fast as Jemma's had been. At long last it shouted, "Slytherin!" Phoenix wasn't surprised. She glared as the girl was accepted eagerly at the Slytherin table. Her foul mood waned slightly when she noticed some of the older Slytherins making fun of her hair. Phoenix smiled.

Four more first years were sorted. Two went to Slytherin, one to Gryffindor, and another to Ravenclaw.

They had now come to the B's. "Bartley, Helen." Was the first and she went to Ravenclaw.

"Slytherin!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Slytherin!"

The table next to Gryffindor's seemed uneasy, but no one seemed too worried. The students at that table seemed to preoccupied with some strange colorful plant being passed around. Whenever someone touched one of its petals it sang a small tune.

"Braylin, William." was the longest wait so far. The hat took its time, the whole room holding its breath. Phoenix could feel it in her gut that she was next. That was when she started to feel tense. Where would she be sorted? Not Slytherin, and probably not Gryffindor. Maybe Ravenclaw? That would be fine, she liked books. The wait ended abruptly when the hat screamed, "Gryffindor!"

Then she was called. "Bulstrode, Nicole." The room went silent, but it wasn't out of anticipation. She could practically feel the animosity in the air, like irksome flies you couldn't get rid of. She kept her face blank, her posture relaxed, a hard thing to do when most of the room was glaring daggers at her. Ever since she could remember, she had to put up a blank face when confronted like this; she'd had a lot of practice living with her parents. She knew that most despised her because her parents were not at all respected, others because of her mother, and some because she was of Slytherin decent. There were those who knew about her… incidents too who didn't trust her. An ambitious desire to show them she was more than her pathetic parents blazed like a fire in her stomach. She would prove them wrong; she had to.

She sat on the stool, and placed the hat on her head. It fell down to rest on her nose. The only thing she saw was the dirty brown leather of the hat's interior. Even sound was muted. If she didn't think about it too much, she could have been the only one in the room.

"I remember your mother. Not very bright, but quite ambitious." Nicole nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the small voice in her ear. Then the hat started to talk to her again. "Ah, I see that didn't work out for her very well, did it." It chuckled. The stupid thing could read her thoughts.

"You're a riddle, aren't you? You have the cunning of a Slytherin, the stubbornness of a Gryffindor, and the intelligence of a Ravenclaw. You could do very well in Slytherin." _No_ , she thought, putting the slightest hint of desperation in her thought. _Not there, anywhere but there_! She pleaded. Nothing could be worse than being put in the very house her parents were in.

"Why not? You could be greater than any other! But I see that stubbornness shining through. What about Gryffindor? No, perhaps not. Your genealogy would lead to some, shall we say, trouble. Oh too late, l see." The hat chuckled again. "Already in a fight, before the first day?" again, it chortled darkly. "Ravenclaw would suit you, but you lack something. You don't even know what you're missing. Been alone too much, Phoenix. A change of scenery would do you good." _What could that mean_? She found out.

"Hufflepuff!"

She was wrong; this was worse than Slytherin. Gasps echoed around the room. She took the hat off, her movements robotic. How could this be? She wasn't fair, or kind, or anything like those soft weaklings. How could she be a _Hufflepuff_? Then, the words of the hat echoed in her head, ' _You don't know what you're missing. Been alone too much, Phoenix._ ' The only thing that came to mind was that it was telling her she needed coddling, something she didn't want.

Her feet echoed on the stone steps. The crowd of first years parted before her instantly. They goggled at her, all flabbergasted. For once, she didn't hold her head high. She kept it lowered, but her face remained emotionless, unlike her head. Every possible variation of anger, despair, and confusion whirled in her head, trying to make sense of this ridiculous situation.

The table was silent as she sat down, at the very end. Murmurs filled her ears from all sides, suffocating her.

"No way! A Bulstrode? Almost as bad as a Malfoy."

"Bloody hat must've made a mistake."

"Maybe she didn't belong anywhere else."

And worst comments drifted over from other tables, but the Hufflepuffs were silent as the grave.

She slowly lifted her head. The few who met her gaze, gave her tight, fake smiles. Most looked away, shame evident on their faces. Anger welled in her. How could they be embarrassed of her? She didn't choose this! Her first choice would have been Ravenclaw. There no one would have judged her except on her intelligence. Slytherin would hate her because her parents were useless and a disgrace to the Slytherin name, and Gryffindor would expect her to be arrogant and cruel. And here, they would see her as just a bad omen.

The sorting resumed when she had sat down, and more than a dozen kids were sorted without her noticing. Her attention was grabbed when she heard Scorpius called.

His mouth was set in a grim line, trying to hide the fear in his eyes. His hands shook ever so slightly. From the Slytherin table, Nancy sneered at him.

He sat down unsteadily, and a few snickers were heard, but they were quickly silenced. The hat dropped over his eyes. As soon as it touched his head, the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" Momentarily the entire hall was silent, then it burst into applause. He jumped off the stool, throwing the hat off, and it landed at Professor Flitwick's feet. Scorpius was greeted with open arms and he smiled happily, relief obvious on his face. He would likely get his redemption. Phoenix wasn't too surprised. He wasn't conniving enough to be Slytherin, but she had thought of him more of a Hufflepuff, perhaps.

Only the Slytherin table wasn't cheering. Sullen looks were exchanged, along with disgusted faces. Only Nancy seemed amused.

Eight more names were called and sorted.

"Potter, Albus." The hall was silent. It was the exact opposite of the silence she had received. It was respectful and eager. She watched the anxious boy sit and have his eyes covered.

A long, drawn out silence followed. It seemed to be as long as hers had been. Surely, he would be in Gryffindor.

"Slytherin!"

No cheering, no murmurs, nothing. Phoenix's eyes were wide in surprise. _Well_ , she thought, _If I'm a Hufflepuff than he's a Slytherin._ He got up, and walked over to sit at the table. Unlike Phoenix, he didn't have to sit at the end, excluded. Some kids moved aside, letting him in. He shook hands with a few, and smiled a little. Polite clapping broke out briefly, but died soon. She suspected it was more out of the fact that he was the great Potter's son than anything. Puzzled looks were exchanged at the Gryffindor table. There weren't any shameful looks given to him. Contempt for him started to grow in her heart.

The sorting continued on quickly, with few surprises. She didn't know anyone so nothing seemed unusual to her, but every once in a while a student was sorted into a different house than expected. Although, no one was given quite the same reactions like she, Potter, or Scorpius had gotten.

The last girl was sorted into Gryffindor, a Rose Weasley. The small red head smiled gleefully and was welcomed enthusiastically.

Professor McGonagall stood up in one swift motion. She raised her hands for quiet. When the hall was silent she spoke.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This will be a new and invigorating year for all of you I hope. This year we have had the largest number of first years in over seventy years." Applause broke out. A few whistled. Professor McGonagall waited with a small smile on her face for everyone to quiet down. When the Hall regained its quiet, she resumed. "Now, for a few reminders and announcements. You older students should know that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason; dangerous creatures lurk inside and going in without a teacher, will lead you to a gruesome death." She eyed the Gryffindor table as she said that. "Also, the Astronomy tower is off limits except during class time, and not one student is allowed to leave the castle until after eight a.m. and must return to it by six-thirty in the evenings. This includes Quidditch practices, Care of Magical Creatures projects, and on-ground astronomy classes." A roar of outrage swept through the great hall. James Potter was standing on the bench yelling out, "There won't be any time for Quidditch practice!" a tall black haired girl from Ravenclaw was yelling, "When will we do out projects?" Protest was every were and glances were shared at the Hufflepuff table, but not many shouted; most deliberated the reasoning behind the strict curfew.

"The punishment for breaking these new curfews are quite severe. One infraction will lead to a week's detention. The second, a month and suspension from any extracurricular activities. And the third will be expulsion from Hogwarts." The hall quieted down, but furious looks were given to McGonagall who seemed unfazed. "This is for your protection. I will not go into details, but for those of you who know about dementors, there have been some…issues. Do not let this ruin your school year, just take precaution, follow the rules, and you will be safe. To make up for you lack of outdoor time." She paused, giving disapproving looks to the loudest protesters. Her piercing gaze cowed many students.

"There will be an in-door Quidditch stadium built. Also, five new courtyards will be added in due time. The stadium will be used for practices and the courtyards for Care of Magical Creatures. To use these new facilities, you must reserve a time with your head of house." She gestured along the table.

After a few moments of letting the students digest this, she smiled again. "This will be a great year at Hogwarts, I promise." She reassured. Then she clapped twice, the sound ringing out into the hall. "Now," she said, smiling again. "Let's eat."

Golden platters of food appeared on the table, and great jugs of pumpkin juice materialized in front of the hungry students. Plates of whole turkeys, tureens of gravy, bowls of mashed potatoes, saucers of chicken drizzled with a thick green sauce, bowls of pasta, and much more covered every available inch. There was enough to eat for everyone and more.

Up until that point, Phoenix hadn't realized how hungry she really was. Her stomach grumbled loudly. She grabbed the nearest bowl and took a large helping of… whatever it was. It was almost like a stew, chunks of meat and thin strings of zucchini. It was delicious. She quickly took more and dubbed it, 'String Stew'. She also had a helping of chicken, and green beans, and much more. When she went to grab a leg of lamb, it was snatched away from her. She scowled at the girl who'd taken it.

"Oh, did you want this?" she asked, pointing to a large, almost full bowl of pasta salad, which had been right next to the lamb. Phoenix shook her head. She gave the girl a look of pure disbelief. This girl knew that she had been going for the lamb. You could see it in her eyes. Then, the girl turned away, munching on the meat. Phoenix was fuming, her almost cheerful mood gone in an instant. She nibbled on her food, and sipped from her goblet. Why was she put in Hufflepuff? How could the hat be so cruel?

Someone coughed loudly in from of her. She looked up to see a fifth year boy looking at her from across the table. He raised his eye brows and tilted his head toward a plate of lamb in front of him. He was wordlessly inviting her to take some. She frowned and shook her head. She was grateful to him, but she didn't want it; her appetite had fled with her mood. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't press her. The boy continued eating, and Phoenix continued thinking.

Then she thought about her parents. What would they think when they found out their daughter was a Hufflepuff? A small smile formed, thinking of their shocked faces. Then it dropped. A thought occurred to her; would they punish her? Her parents were pathetic, fame hungry, cowards, but not necessarily cruel. She decided not to worry about it. They couldn't hurt her here.

When her belly was full, and she was busy watching the hundreds of students finish their meals, the food suddenly vanished. It was replaced by mounds of ice cream, mountainous cakes, and oceans of cookies and tarts. Her eyes widened. She hadn't seen so much food… ever. She grabbed a handful of raspberry tarts drizzled with thick chocolate. It was so good! She ate a large slice of cake and a whole bowl of ice cream. She was one of the first to be finished and it was only because any more food would make her sick. She watched contentedly as the head table also finished. She watched the Headmistress pick up a small bowl of hard yellow candy, and pass it among the Professors. Phoenix looked up and down the Hufflepuff table, but didn't see anything like that candy. None of the other tables had any either. She wondered what it was.

Then Professor McGonagall stood up again, as she did all the food vanished, but no one complained. They were just as full and sleepy as Phoenix.

"That was a magnificent feast. I would like to personally thank Kreacher, for that feast." She looked down the table. The whole hall burst into sleepy applause. At the end was an incredibly old House Elf, white hair sticking haphazardly out of his ears. He wore a clean black tea-cozy with the Hogwarts insignia on it. He bowed stiffly, but didn't smile. When the clapping ended he bowed once again to the Head Table and left through a small door in the wall.

"Now, Prefects if you please lead your first years to your common rooms. Have a wonderful evening and classes start tomorrow."

That was when it dawned on her; she was the only one. There wasn't a single first year Hufflepuff besides herself. That had to be impossible. But it wasn't. Uneasy looks were cast her way, but they ignored her.

"Hi!" a cheerful voice said behind her. Phoenix turned around to see a very blonde girl with straight hair and freckles dotting her nose. "I'm Molly Weasley. I'm Hufflepuff's girl prefect and you've met Caleb I guess." she pointed to the boy who had offered Phoenix the lamb. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I can take you to the common room, and show you your dormitory." She continued cheerily, and bounced away through the crowd of students pressing to get out of the hall.

Phoenix had to push and shove to catch up with the enthusiastic girl, who must be a fifth year. "Come on, Nicky!" the blonde said, waving. Phoenix stopped, angry. _Nicky_? Her name wasn't Nicole, and it definitely wasn't _Nicky_. She would tell Molly that when they got to the Common Room.

The crowd of students pressed in on all sides, almost suffocating her. Phoenix could no longer see Molly. A small bit of fear started to form. She didn't think any of these Hufflepuffs would show her were the House was, but then she remembered if need be she could just follow the general crowd. She was roughly shoved from behind, almost falling under the trampling feet, but she was caught. She looked up to see Caleb had grabbed her arm. He pulled her up, and guided her without a word through the crowd. She held onto his sleeve with a vise like grip.

Then they emerged in outside the Great Hall, he guided her down the steps to the main floor. Waiting at the bottom, was Molly. She was scanning the exiting students with a worried look. When she saw them coming toward her, she effortlessly navigated the crowd to get to them.

"I am so sorry Nicky! I thought you were right behind me." The girl gushed. She seemed sincere which caught Phoenix off guard. How could someone be so kind and genuine? It was rather bizarre in Phoenix's opinion.

"It's fine." Phoenix said, then added. "My name's not Nicole or Nicky, it's Phoenix." Both prefects stared at her in surprise. Phoenix was also shocked too, but not because of her name. She had meant to put authority in her voice, but it had come out soft, and rather weak sounding. She had never spoken like that before. Maybe it was the crowd and all the food.

Caleb shrugged, but Molly still seemed to be processing the information. Then, she too nodded, and all three headed off.

Molly lead them to a thick, honey colored door with no handle. Students bustled past without giving them a second glance.

"This is the entrance to the Kitchens, our common room, and other rooms you'll find later." Caleb told her. Molly tapped one of the numerous bolts on the door, then put her hand were the handle should be. The door swung open.

A wide corridor stretched endlessly, lit but thousands of cheery candles on the walls. Large oil paintings of fruit, witches and wizards, landscapes, and creatures covered the walls periodically. Vaulted ceilings gave it a roomy, comfortable feel. They started to walk down the hall, a plush rug under their feet absorbed their footsteps. It was strangely peaceful and just felt safe. They walked for about three minutes, the end of the corridor not in sight.

"How long is this hallway?" Phoenix asked. She was starting to feel exhausted, wanting to find a bed and sleep for the next month. She stifled a yawn with the back of her hand.

"About a quarter kilometer." Molly said. Phoenix nearly stumbled to a halt. A quarter kilometer? She would have to sprint to get anywhere on time. "That's if you take the long way though." Molly said, glancing behind her to smile mischievously at Phoenix.

"These paintings are portals to anywhere in the castle!" she said, pointing a few for emphasis. "Some are just paintings though. This is the secret of Hufflepuff! That one leads to the Charms corridor." She pointed to one of a wand growing into a tree. "That one leads to the Arithmancy." She motioned to a painting of a basket filled with books and quills and things. "They all lead to somewhere, but no one knows where they all go. You shouldn't ever try on your own though." She warned.

"Why not?" Phoenix asked. She was now quite curious to see were some of these went. A small painting of the moon looked quite interesting.

Caleb laughed behind her. "Once, I went through one without knowing where it led, I think it was my first day here actually, and I ended up near the lake."

Phoenix frowned. "Is that were it was supposed to take you?"

"No. They only take you to their specific places if you need to. If you're late to class because you were lazy, you're better off going the long way. You won't know where they take you, and you have to do certain things to activate a portal."

Phoenix frowned. She didn't like the sound of this much.

Finally, they stopped. In front of them was a painting of a large hand holding a vine with white liquid pouring off down a mountain. It was like the hand of a giant.

"Is that milk?" Phoenix blurted. She regretted it the moment she said it. Caleb and Molly laughed kindly, but a voice behind her said, "You, idiotic girl. Why would you think the great Helga Hufflepuff would be pouring _milk_ on the earth?"

Phoenix whipped around to see a portrait of a woman staring at her snobbishly. She was dressed from head to foot in jewels. The portrait itself was small and square, with an intricately carved frame. It would have been rather pretty, had it not also been covered in an inch of grime. The woman had delicate features and malicious eyes. Her long nose was hooked, almost like a beak and she had dark circles under her eyes. Overall, she looked exhausted.

Phoenix glared at the painting. What else would the white stuff be?

"Phoenix, this is Eleonora O'Connor. She was a Ravenclaw who favored the Hufflepuffs. She watches the entrance for us and anyone who tries to enter who isn't a Hufflepuff will be doused in vinegar." Caleb pointed up and above their heads were cleverly concealed barrels.

"Only we can see them." Molly added proudly. _Huh, looks like Hufflepuffs were smarter than I thought._

"We used to have a stack of barrels you had to enter and tap to get in, but during the battle they were all destroyed apparently. That's what my mum said." Caleb told her.

"Now, watch." Molly took her wand out, and placed the tip against one of the drops of… something, and tapped a few more. When she took her wand away, a yellow line had formed between the drops until the outline of a badger was formed. A giggle came from the painting.

Phoenix gave a start when the badger head _grew_ out of the painting. As it left the canvas, it turned into wood, streaked with yellow and black. Its head poked out, eye level with Molly.

"Name." it said, its voice a gravelly rasp.

"Molly, Caleb, and Nicole." The head nodded, and returned to the painting, the yellow lines faded. "See," she said. "Even if you get passed the tap code, you have to give your real name, and if you're lying, you get doused." Phoenix nodded. That was good to know.

Then, the painting faded away. The simple frame stretched and twisted, until a round door formed. A single brass handle was in the middle. Molly gave her an excited look. Then she opened the door to the common room.

It was a massive room, completely round, and covered in plants. Hanging from the vaulted ceilings, were hundreds of ferns and vines that swayed to soft music being played. Large, softly hued flowers growing from the walls were closing slowly. The largest ones had light spewing out of their centers, and when they closed, they were like lanterns. Large colorful hammocks hung from the ceiling at different heights, pillows and blankets nestling inside. A large fir pit in the center crinkled happily, and some students were roasting bits of toast and marshmallows. There was a bulletin board, curved of course, a few yards from the door, and a large revolving bookshelf stood in one corner.

Phoenix couldn't help but be impressed with the house. It was, in a way, beautiful. All the yellow was a bit tacky, but somehow, it worked. There weren't any paintings in here, the plants made up all the beauty and decoration they needed. The floor was smooth, white marble. A few rugs covered the floor. There were three round doors leading out of the central room.

Phoenix suppressed a yawn. Molly didn't notice, but Caleb did. "I think it's time to get you off to bed, kid." He ruffled her hair a bit, and Phoenix cringed away slightly. She didn't like being touched. He wasn't fazed, but a hint of concern was in his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry Phoenix." Molly didn't notice the exchange at all. "Come on, over here."

Caleb waved her good night and she waved back. Molly led her to one of the round doors, the one on the right.

She pushed it open, and they entered another round room. This one was much smaller, but just as cozy. A small, black chandelier glittering with yellow diamonds hung from the ceiling. Seven more doors, round, had signs on them. Each was designated for a specific year. 'First Year' was right before her.

She followed Molly over, and entered her new dormitory. It had a single bed, chest, armoire, and a heater. Elegant sconces hung on the walls, the candles already lit. It hit her then, how alone she would be. She quickly suppressed the feeling. She had been alone all her life, now was not the time to start regretting that. Besides, she was surrounded by thousands of students in this school, it was unlikely she wouldn't get to know anyone.

"Alright, well this is your room, the bathroom is over there, and I'll come get you in the morning to show you around." Molly beamed brightly. Then her smile faltered. "You're going to be alone. I'm sorry, Phoenix. We've never had this happen before, and I don't know what to do!" she crunched her brow in thought, it was actually a little funny. Then her face lit with an idea. "Oh, I know! Maybe, you could stay with the second years! They wouldn't mind I'm sure."

"No, no that won't be necessary, Molly. Thank you, but I'll be fine." She said bluntly. Older girls wouldn't be a good idea. The fights, and worse would happen. Phoenix didn't have the best experience with relationships, and being trapped in a dormitory with a bunch of other girls, wasn't the best place to start.

"Alright then." She said, eyeing Phoenix. "If you need me, just knock on the fifth year door." She smiled one last time, then with a sudden movement swept Phoenix into a hug. She was so surprised she didn't know what to do at first. She awkwardly patted Molly on the back.

Molly pulled away and held her at arm's length. For the first time, she looked completely serious. "I know this isn't going to be easy for you, and I'm sorry. The best thing you can do is work hard and make them forget about your parents." She motioned her head back. "There are two kinds of Hufflepuffs; those who accept your hard work and kindness, and those who judge based on how kind and how hard you work. Sometimes it's hard to fit in here. Not everyone is kind, and not everyone works hard. We're a weird house, Phoenix." She giggled slightly and gave her another quick hug before whisking out of the room, the door closing softly behind her.

Phoenix let out a long sigh. This wasn't going to be fun at all. She opened the trunk to find all her clothes and textbooks. She pulled out her pajamas and got changed. She set all her stuff in the bathroom, and did her nightly routine. She blew all the candles out, except for one. There weren't any windows down here, and she didn't want it to be completely dark, so she left the candle near the door lit.

It had been such a long day. She snuggled under the blankets, and fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it... I know Phoenix is a weird name, but you'll see why later! I think I'll try to update on Mondays or something, I don't know. Please Fave, Follow, and Review!


End file.
